memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Hunted/Chapter Two
At the warehouse Dinah is sleeping while Typhuss is watching the outside for criminals that have a bounty for him and Dinah for interfering with taking some women to the Orion border to be handed off as slaves, as Dinah looks at him and gets off the couch. What's the news? Dinah says as she looks at him. He turns to her. I don't see anyone out there says Typhuss as he looks at Dinah. She looks at him. Thanks for the medicine where did you learn to make herbs into meds Dinah says as she looks at him. He looks at her. At Starfleet Academy, I know a lot of things says Typhuss as he looks at Dinah. She looks at him. Awesome Dinah says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yeah, cadets are taught about things, so we know about things when the time comes says Typhuss as he looks at Dinah. Dinah looks at him. You're really something else a Lieutenant for 7 years and then a Captain now a Vice Admiral in command of one of the most powerful ships in the Federation fleet that was designed to fight and defeat the Borg Dinah says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. I was lost in the Delta Quadrant for seven years, my promotion made sense after I returned to Earth and my promotion to Vice Amiral was possible because of my long Starfleet career its what I always wanted says Typhuss as he looks at Dinah. She looks at him. True from Oliver told me you worked hard to get it Dinah says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I did, I earned it by a lot of hard work and going on dangerous missions says Typhuss as he looks at Dinah. She looks at him. I bet many at Starfleet Command didn't think you were ready Dinah says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Some, my former commanding officer Kathryn Janeway thought I was ready for the admiralty and she was right, most of the time I am at Starfleet Command and on my ship says Typhuss as he looks at Dinah. She looks at him. Wow Dinah says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yeah says Typhuss as he looks at Dinah. Meanwhile at Starfleet Command John is walking to Typhuss's office to chat about Commander Madden's chance to command the Intrepid, he pressed the com panel on the wall and nothing happened and he pressed it again. Typhuss it's John you wanted to chat about Commander Madden's chance to command the Intrepid for the first time, all right let's see if I can do this Admiral Martin says as he unlocked the door and sees three people at Typhuss's desk downloading information about him. He tapped his combadge. Security alert Admiral Kira's office Admiral Martin says as he tapped his combadge and called for a security team. The group start moving out as one of them shot John with a powered up Wraith stunner and sends him flying and they leave quickly, as Kira runs with the MACOs and helped him up. What happened? Kira asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. A group of people broke into your husband's office and pretty sure they were downloading his files about him and the Intrepid, come on we better warn him John says as he looks at her. She looks at him. He took the SC-4 shuttle to Star City Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Come on we've got the Darwin we're going to Star City John says as he looks at her. At the warehouse they see a group of people surround the building. All right Vice Admiral Typhuss James Halliwell of the USS Intrepid it's time to come out and give yourself up, and maybe we'll go easy on you the guy says on the com. Both Dinah and Typhuss are shocked that one of them knew who he was. How the hell do they know who I am says Typhuss as he looks at Dinah. She looks at him. That's a good question Dinah says as she looks at him. Typhuss activates the com. Who the hell are you, I'm not coming out you son of a bitch says Typhuss as he talked into the com. I'm Kefflin I was there when you were captured the second time on PX-3432 Kefflin says over the com. Typhuss looks shocked by this. What the hell do you want now says Typhuss as he talked into the com. Oh let's see revenge and your little friend she'd make a great slave for the Orions Keffin says over the com. Typhuss looks at Dinah and then spoke into the com. Then you will die, you can go to hell, you son of a bitch says Typhuss as he talks into the com. Outside Keffin shakes his head. You know you would of made a great Alliance officer Admiral but if you wanna die with your friend that's fine with me, hope you have a nice trip to hell Admiral, you two go inside and bring Admiral Kira to me so I can kill him myself and the girl is yours to take to the Orions Keffin says as he spoke into the com device and then turns it off and looks at the slavers. They head into the building as Typhuss does a bit of recon and then heads back to Dinah and gives her the information. They are coming in the building says Typhuss as he looks at Dinah. She gets out her bo-staff and twirls it. Let's kick some ass Dinah says as she looks at Typhuss. He smiles at her. All right, let's go says Typhuss as he looks at Dinah. They go down and start picking them off one by one non-lethal takedowns. Typhuss hits two guys with his bow as he kicks a third guy down and attacks the fourth guy. Dinah flips over one guy and whacks the second one with her bo-staff and then the first guy and then the third guy as she's twirling her bo-staff she throws them up in the air and leaps up and sidekicks one guy in the jaw causing him to flip and land on the ground. Typhuss looks at her. Its time to get the hell out of here says Typhuss as he looks at Dinah. She looks at him. Yeah Dinah says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Well, let's go says Typhuss as he looks at Dinah. Then they see an Al'kesh pointing it's cannons at them when their beamed away and onto the Charger in the cockpit area as Typhuss sees his wife at tactical and John at the pilot controls. Typhuss are you all right Kira says as she looks at him. He was kinda mad but relieved. I'm fine, what the hell are you two doing here, playing vigilante says Typhuss as he looks at Kira and John. John turns to him. Your welcome by the way jezz John says as he looks at Typhuss. Kira looks at him. Starfleet Command got robbed by those guys Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at them he's mad but thanks them for saving his ass. Thank you for saving my life, now leave, go home and transport us to Star City says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. John looks at him. Are you nuts this is the Lucian Alliance not some freak in a suit that you can take down as usual and he has tactical information on how to stop us from targeting the kassa crop shipments and he's Starfleet's problem not Team Arrow's and he killed a good friend of mine she was a fellow Starfleet Marine she was captured by him and he put something in her brain that if it wasn't taken out or disabled it released a toxin and killed her John says a he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him and Kira. He's in Star City which makes it Team Arrow's problem, just beam us down to Star City now says Typhuss as he looks at John.